warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro to WFW Games
Ivyviolet: Hello, welcome to the 2016 WFW Games! May I introduce my former mentor, partner and the 1st competitor- Bramble! Crowd: (insane clapping) Bramble: *walks on stage in a catsuit* Hello folks. Nice dress, Ivy. Ivyviolet: *twirls in shiny gold dress* I do look FABULOUS! Do I not, dear crowd? Crowd: BOO! Ivyviolet: You spirits shall be RESTLESS tonight! MACBETH SHALL HAUNT YOU ALL YOU- Unnamed Makeup Artist: That's quite enough, Ivyviolet! You have broken the rules of our team by mentioning the dreadful show wrecker's name! Crowd: (insane) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ivyviolet: SECURITY! (Unnamed Makeup Artistis dragged out by shirtless cat security) Bramble: You didn't have to do that... Hailflight/ Producer: *haughtily* Ivyviolet, if I hear you squabble rubbish one more time, all warnings will be activated. Ivyviolet: Very well then, shall we start, Doctor? Hailflight: I'M NO DOCTOR AND SHUT UP! *stomps out* Ivyviolet: He's fiesty- I'd love to date him Bramble: *ignores Ivyviolet* Please let us bring in our collaborators- Darkwing! Darkwing: *trots on stage with fancy dress* Dark is just fine, Bramble. Ivyviolet: Please tel the crowd what you're here for!!!!!! *starts dancing to Happy* Darkwing: 0_o Is she always like that? Bramble: *nods* Darkwing: Okay, since I've been secretly helping Bramble with everything Behind The Scenes (aka planning the events), I will be featured in week 4! Crowd: (politely claps) ivyviolet: *faints* Bramble: Okay, back on topic. Care to tell them a little information? Darkwing: Okay! (video starts) Darkwing: The original main goal of the game is to elect the top 3 winners to feature in my continuing series- Dragon and Feather. Since my story is being continued and pick up from a 2 year break, it no longer needs featurettes. Since 2015, the commitee have decided that this is only for our entertainment and everyone gets a say in this little game. The participants are going to be split into 2 groups and each week, a member from each team will be elected out. In week 4 and 5, a mole will be featured and users will get the chance to vote for who they think is the mole! The total count of participants will be 14, 7 on each group. The community has decided each season would last for 7 weeks. Special thanks to Tangle for giving me the right to use The Mole, and most of you readers out here! Bramble sends her love! Ivyviolet: *juggles in clownsuit* AND DON'T FORGET TO SIGN UP! PARTICIPANT SEATTS ARE FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! *slips on oranges* OW! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME BASEBALLS, DARK-(beep) (video ends) Crowd: (mix of boos and laughs) Ivyviolet: GO ON, SIGN UP YOU MINIONS! Darkwing: Ivy, that's not how it works- Ivyviolet: JUST SIGN YOUR (bleeping) NAME on the (beeeeeeeep) SHEET! Darkwing: The link is on you brochures! Bramble: We ran overtime but here's a little song for you, performed by Darkwing and the Jewels- ON BROADWAY (WFW style)! (Crowd claps) Leafsky/ Jewel 1: Girl, are you ready? Mirrowpelt/ Jewel 4: Yes I am, Leafsky! Tigerlily/ Jewel 3: She meant Birchclaw, not you Mirrowpelt! Birchclaw/ Jewel 2: Obviously. Darkwing: I guess this is how it is when you are with a group of untrained apprentices who think they're the best just because they already have their warrior names. Whitepool/ Jewel 2: Excuse me?! Leafsky/ Jewel 1: We're not apprentices anymore! Mirrowpelt/ Jewel 4: Darkwing, I want to start now! Seedwillow/ Jewel 5: SHUT UP! Darkwing: 1, 2, 3- Jewels: HIT IT! (music plays and crowd suddenly stands up and dances) Tigerlily: They say the stars are bright in Silverpelt Whitepool: They say there's always magic in the air Tigerlily: But when you're fighting Shadowclan Mirrowpelt: And you ain't had enough to eat Whitepool: The moonlight rubs right off you pelts Leafsky: They say the she cats love you in all four clans Seedwillow: But looking at them just gives me the blues (walks away) Leafsky: (prances up to her) Cause how you're going to get a mate Mirrowpelt: (does a triple flip down the stage) When all you've got is a small mouse Seedwillow: (pushes Leafsky away) And a small mouse can't get you a single tom! (dance break) Darkwing: They say I won't last long in any clan~ (Jewels minus Mirrowpelt: Oooo~) Darkwing: I'll catch green cough in green leaf and I'll die~ (Mirrowpelt: DIE!) Darkwing: But they're dead wrong, I know they are~ Jewels: Cause we can show you a good time~ Darkwing: And I won't quit till I'm a winner of the race! All Jewels and Darkwing: I won't quit until I'm the winner of the race!!! (music ends) Crowd: WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! (cheers) Bramble: And that's our theme song! Please sign up for your spots- FIRST COME FIRST SERVE- and we'll be back with a torrent of contestants! Ivyviolet: (walks in) AND DON'T FORGET TO SAY HELLO TO DARKWING AND THE JEWELS WHEN YOU'RE OUTSIDE! AUTOGRAPHS ARE WELCOME! Darkwing: We have 10 limited copies of the audio! (rushes out) Bramble and Ivy: GOOD SHOW! BYE! (Crowd leaves) Category:2016 WFW Games (Bramble)